


Conditioning

by locusdesperatus



Series: Reformation [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abuse, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Takes place about two weeks after part 1.AU where Felix is a serial kidnapper, who has worked his way up to his ideal victim- Locus.





	1. Chapter 1

Locus lifted his head as the door opened, watching Felix back into the room. He had a tray with him, but Locus couldn't smell the mush he was fed with. Instead, Felix was carrying a tub of water and some rags.

“Bath day. You stink.” Felix commented. He set the tub down beside Locus, unclasping the shackles around his ankles. He tutted at the sight of the raw skin beneath the cuffs, rubbing it gently and making Locus squirm a little. “You should quit struggling, my little soldier.” Felix warned, touches becoming a little more punishing as he became angry. “We wouldn't want a repeat of the food incident, would we?” He threatened. Locus shuddered at the memory of the feeding tube being forced through his nose and down his throat. It had been punishment for scratching Felix's face one day in a fit of rage. Locus had worn it for two days, and he still gagged at the smell of latex.

“No.” He said quietly, watching Felix move to unstrap his straitjacket. He had been good, extraordinarily so, and Felix had loosened some of the straps, much to Locus’ relief. His wrists and shoulders had begun to chafe in the near three weeks he had been stuck inside the jacket's hold. Now, Felix freed Locus’ arms, smiling as his captive obediently rested them palm up on his knees.

“Good boy.” Felix hummed, stroking Locus’ matted hair. He dunked a towel in the water before scrubbing at Locus’ left arm, nose wrinkling at just how much dirt and dead skin came off. “Gross. We should probably do this more often.” He admitted. With more broad strokes, he moved to Locus’ chest, wiping away the grime coating his skin. Felix worked methodically, cleaning Locus off to his satisfaction. He tossed the now filthy cloth aside before picking up a new one.

“Close your eyes.” He instructed. When Locus obeyed, Felix washed his face, smiling when he ran his thumb gently over the X shaped scar on Locus’ nose. He moved past it, rubbing at the dirt that had accumulated behind Locus’ ears and on the back of his neck. “Much better, yeah?” Felix ignored Locus’ hair, figuring it was a lost cause at this point. He handed the cloth to Locus gently. “Wash yourself. I'll be back in a minute for the towel.” He got up, wheeling the cart out of the room. Locus obeyed, pulling away the waistband of his boxers to run the washcloth over his upper thighs. When he finished, he stared at the door expectantly. A sudden rush of emotion hit him as he sat, and he shook his head, trying to clear it.

“Run. Run.” He was too far gone to realize he had been speaking out loud. Locus stumbled to the door, pushing himself through it. He took a deep breath, padding over the cold morgue floor towards the elevator. He had to escape, he had to get out. When he reached the elevator, he nearly cried, slamming his hand over a button. His eyes had grown accustomed to the dark, and he could no longer see very well in the light. The elevator buttons were so bright, he was sure Felix could see them from across the facility.

The doors to the elevator finally opened, and Locus all but fell in, slamming his hand into the close door button. He collapsed backwards against the wall, gripping onto his hair. He tugged viciously on it, biting his lip. Felix was going to be mad. So very, very mad. And he was going to hurt him. He was going to hurt Sam. Hurt Locus.

Ding.

Locus looked up sharply, narrowing his eyes. Seeing no one, he shoved himself forward, upright and away from the wall. It lasted for a few seconds before he was forced to lean against the wall of the hallway he was in. He was positive, that if he kept going, he could find an exit. He just had to keep-

Locus gasped as the wall gave way beneath him, sending him tumbling into the room beyond it. He fell hard onto the floor, sliding forward a bit. Gradually, pain began to register all over his skin. Locus looked up, whimpering. The room he'd fallen into was covered in broken glass. The shards covered every surface, including the floor. He stilled, trying to calm the panic building in his chest. Lifting his right hand slowly, Locus inspected the pieces of glass imbedded in his skin. Without a doubt, the glass had purposely been spread here. Locus shivered. He brushed away enough of the shards so that he could set his hand down, repeating the motion for his other hand and his knees. Kneeling, he took stock of the injuries to the rest of his body. Glass littered his torso and legs, making blood pool up and dribble down from the wounds.

“Go. Walk.” Locus snapped, pulling away from examining himself. He turned slowly, looking at just how far he'd have to maneuver over the glass. The door was about 10 feet away, to the right of where he'd fallen through the wall. He could make a break for it, and risk badly damaging his feet, or he could try a slower, more careful approach, which would give Felix more time to find him.

Ding.

Locus froze, head snapping towards the sound. He didn't have time, he had to go now. He surged forward, only to slip again on the combination of his blood and the unsteady floor. Locus grit his teeth, peeling himself off the floor again. His hands shook as he forced himself to walk more slowly over the glass. He pushed open the door,climbing up the slight ledge and lying on his side. He dragged himself away from the room, breathing heavily. Felix stood across the hall from him, leaning against the gurney he'd brought. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and he looked down expectantly at Locus.

“Well?” He asked casually. Locus winced, shrinking away from Felix. “What have you got to say for yourself?”

Locus shook his head, hiding his face as best he could. He whimpered when Felix grabbed him, manhandling him onto the gurney. The movement upset the glass shards still embedded in his skin, making him whine. Felix strapped him down, pulling out a pair of forceps from his pocket.

“I feed you, I bathe you, I take care of you, and this is how you repay me?” He snarled, yanking out a piece of glass from Locus’ hand. “You run from me, fight me given the chance, and turn your nose up at everything I give you.” Felix shook his head, continuing to extract the glass in Locus’ arm. “You're… you're just a freak.” His hands shook in anger as he moved to Locus’ other side. “You need me. No one else cares about you. No one else would take care of you, but I do.”

Locus nodded numbly, trying to sate Felix's rage. He flinched when his captor grabbed his chin, forcing his head still. The forceps appeared in his vision, plucking out the bit of glass embedded just beneath his cheekbone.

“I-i'm. I'm s-sorry.” Locus swallowed, looking up at Felix. He bit his lip, seeing just how angry he was.

“Shh. Just rest.” Felix seemed to compose himself, taking a breath. He stroked Locus’ hair, taking note of the tears threatening to spill out of his captive's eyes. “Let's get you out of here. Take you back downstairs where you belong, hmm?” Felix crooned. He hummed, smiling brightly when Locus nodded at him. “That's a good boy.” 

Locus clenched his fists, releasing them when they ached in response. He shivered uncontrollably as Felix started pulling the gurney back towards the elevator. He had been so close to escaping. So close. Movement caught his eye, making him fight to sit up. At the end of the hallway he saw a man, peering around the corner, eyes huge and scared looking. The man glanced regularly between Locus and Felix, unsure.

“I-Isaac?” Locus whispered. “Who's that?”

“Hmm?” Felix turned to look, spotting the man, who quickly took off. “Oh, that's just one of the residents.”

“O-one of… the residents?” Locus asked, frowning.

“Yes. Hush, now.” Felix warned as the elevator opened. He smirked to himself, pressing the button for the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix sat back in his chair, looking at his monitor. He'd left Locus’ manacles off after feeding him, purposely giving him a chance to escape. Of course, Felix wasn't going to let that happen, but it was entertaining to watch.

“No. Nonono.” Locus shoved his way out of the elevator, falling to his hands and knees. He looked around wildly, not recognizing the hallway he was in. Getting up, he stumbled forward, gripping onto the wall. He flinched upon hearing a noise, moving a little faster. He came to a door, and peered in through the glass panes decorating it. One of “the residents” as Felix called them, was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He was missing his right arm.

“I'll call you lefty… Stop it, keep moving.” Locus hissed, shoving forward. He pushed through the next door he found, shutting it behind himself. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the extreme darkness, but once they did, Locus slapped a hand over his own mouth. At one point, the room had functioned as the hospital kitchen. Now, it was strewn with body parts and organs. Some obviously animal, and some Locus wasn't so sure about. Gagging at the smell, Locus picked his way through the room, intent on reaching the other side. He shuddered as his bare feet sunk into the layer of spongy gore and blood that coated the floor. 

“Nonono… Quiet, we're almost out.” Locus reminded, reaching towards the door. He pushed it open, jumping when he realized Lefty had moved. The resident was now standing on one of the old tables, staring at a light that was flickering arrhythmically. Slowly, he turned, looking at Locus with vacant eyes and a too-wide half smile. Locus narrowed his eyes, tensing. His hands clenched into fists on instinct and he shifted to a fighting stance. Lefty watched him move, still smiling.

“Not me you should be worried about.” He taunted, lips pulling back to reveal yellowed and broken teeth.

“And who should I be worried about?” Locus asked, brushing his hair away from his face. He jumped, startled when a clump of it came out in his hand.

“Felix. Sharkface. Take your pick.” Lefty looked back up at the light, blinking slowly.

“Sharkface? Who's that?” Locus shook his head, frowning. “Where is he?”

“Two voices, one head.” Lefty observed.

“No… I'm… I'm not. I'm not.” Locus stammered.

“You're splitting. It's too much.” 

“I'm fine! Don't yell! Shut up, I'm fine!” Locus snarled. He shook his head, grabbing at his hair and tugging on it. He stumbled away from Lefty, going around the corner and out the door. He looked around for a minute, lost again, before taking off down the hallway to his right. He came across another door, pushing through. The room was quiet, and vacant, just what he needed.

“I'm not… I'm not.” Locus said adamantly, collapsing on his hands and knees. His hands shook as he tugged on his hair, making a choked noise when another clump fell out. “We need a haircut. We need Felix- We don't need Felix!” Locus snarled, slamming his fist onto the concrete. “I can take care of us… You'll get us in trouble, you always do!” Sam pleaded. Locus shook his head, baring his teeth. “I do what has to be done. If we're going to survive this, we can't just roll over and play nice all the time.”

Squeak!

Locus’ head snapped up, scanning the room. He zeroed in on a rat across the room, with its nose in the air. Locus narrowed his eyes, thinking about how long it had been since he'd had meat.

“We have to eat. I don't want to hurt it! Shh!” Locus snapped. He crawled toward the creature, keeping himself low to the ground. Just as he was about to grab the rat, it took off, scampering around the corner. Locus followed, determined now. He froze when he saw the interior room. It had been the pediatrics wing, at one point. Incubators, cradles, feeding bottles, and other supplies were scattered around the room. Locus was unfazed by the décor, more focused on the swarms of rats populating the room. They were centered around something, crawling over it like wriggling carpet of bodies. Locus didn't stay to see what it was. He turned back, holding down the bile threatening to rise out of his stomach. 

He made it around the corner before gagging, throwing up what little was in his stomach. He retched at the aftertaste, gagging once more before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He had to get out of here. With an ounce more of determination, Locus stood up, shakily walking out of the room. He wandered back down the hallway, feeling his way along the wall. He was getting better at seeing in the dark, but he still didn't put too much trust in the newfound ability.

After what seemed like an eternity, he came to a final door, near the elevator where he'd come up from. Surprisingly, Felix hadn't come to collect him yet. Locus glanced at the elevator before looking back at the door he'd found. It read 'burn ward’ in scratched out, block lettering. Locus pushed through, glancing around. He didn't see anyone, but that didn't stop him from keeping quiet. Sam was bubbling with questions and useless statements. Locus forced him back, keeping his mouth shut.

“So you're Felix's new pet?”

Locus spun around, narrowing his eyes. He held up his fists, continually scanning the room.

“You know what he’s going to do to you?” The man asked, laughing gruffly. “He'll chew you up, mash you into unrecognizable little pieces. Spit you out and leave you broken and weak, and then he'll leave you here all alone with only your broken brain for company.”

“He wouldn't do that! He cares about me!” Sam insisted. “Shut up!” Locus snapped, returning to a fighting stance.

“Oh, well that’s interesting.” The man stepped out from the shadows, facing Locus. The left side of his body was scarred and burnt, twisting his mouth into an evil smirk. His left eye was completely black, and the fact that it seemed to move along with the man's right disturbed Locus more than anything else.

“Who are you?” Locus demanded.

“My name is Sharkface.”

“Lefty said- Quiet!” Locus hissed.

“Does Felix know?” Sharkface asked, moving in a predatory half circle around Locus.

“Know what?” Locus followed him with his eyes, keeping still.

“That you're splitting.” Sharkface took a step closer. Locus took a step back in response.

“I'm not splitting. I'm fine.” Locus snapped. He glanced around quickly. There were all sorts of objects he could use in a fight, but he would prefer that it didn't come to that.

“You know, before you showed up, I was his favorite. I got pampered and fed and bathed. But now, he has you, and he doesn't care about me anymore.” Sharkface accused, taking a few steps closer.

“That's not my fault, I don't want to be here anymore than you do.” Locus hissed.

“Oh, but this is my home now.” Sharkface laughed. “And you're trespassing.” He lunged, tackling Locus to the ground. He laughed as Locus snarled, kicking at him and trying to break free of his hold. “Where's your other half? Is he too scared to come out?” Sharkface taunted, squeezing his arms and tightening his grip around Locus like an anaconda. Locus wheezed, gritting his teeth as he felt his bones grind together at the strain.

“Get off.” He growled. He gasped when Sharkface released him, stepping back a ways. Locus gulped in lungfuls of air, turning to face his attacker.

“See, if I kill you, it won't do any good, because he'll be mad at me. But, if I rough you up, mess up that pretty face, maybe he'll see that I'm better than you.” Sharkface rationalized. He grabbed something from the table beside him, clicking it on. Locus froze at the roar of the butane torch. He scrambled backwards, eyes wide.

“Stay away from me.” He reached back, hand settling on what he was looking for.

“Shh, shh. It'll only hurt for a bit.” Sharkface moved closer, holding the torch out threateningly. Locus stared, swallowing hard. He waited until Sharkface had knelt in front of him before grabbing the pipe behind him and swinging it around, catching his opponent in the face. Sharkface snarled, grabbing his head as he dropped the torch. Locus kicked it away, scrambling to his feet. He made for the door, letting out a yelp when Sharkface grabbed his ankle and pulled him back to the ground. Locus rolled over, kicking at Sharkface desperately. He cried out when Sharkface grabbed his foot, holding it still before breaking one of his toes.

“No!” Locus swung his other foot up to connect with Sharkface's nose, earning a sharp yell. However, Sharkface soon pounced on him again, reeling back and hitting Locus in the face a few times. He rolled Locus over, kneeling on his back and twisting one of his arms behind him.

Snap!

Locus screamed as Sharkface methodically broke two of the fingers on his left hand. He struggled, making Sharkface, twist his arm more fiercely.

“If you're not careful, you'll end up with a broken arm, too.” Sharkface threatened. He rolled Locus over again, gripping his chin. Blood dripped down from his nose and the cut on his lip. “A real shame. Bet he only keeps you around cause you're so pretty anyway.” Sharkface tutted. Locus surged forward, headbutting the other man. He bucked, throwing Sharkface sideways off of him and sending him sprawling across the floor. In an instant, he had his arm around Sharkface's neck, putting him in a chokehold. 

While his muscles had atrophied during the time he'd been locked up, he was still strong enough to keep his hold as Sharkface struggled, clawing at Locus’ arms. There was a minute where he brushed Locus’ broken fingers and almost got away when the pain made Locus jerk and hiss. He tightened his grip, gritting his teeth. Just another minute, one more minute, and he could escape. He didn't have to kill him, just subdue him.

When Sharkface finally went limp, Locus relaxed, falling backwards against the cement floor. His foot and hand were aching, and his face had gone numb. He glanced over, noting that Sharkface was still breathing shallowly.

“Leave, before he wakes up. He's going to try and hurt us again.” Sam insisted. 

“I won't let that happen.” Locus sat up slowly. He moved to Sharkface, cradling the man's head in his hands before snapping his neck violently. “He won't hurt us again.”

“I want to go home.” Sam whispered. Locus nodded, turning away. He stood up, limping to the elevator. Pressing the down button, he leaned his forehead against the cool metal wall. With a soft ding, the door opened, and Locus collapsed into it. He pressed the button for the basement, letting the lift drop him down into the depths of the hospital. He crawled through the morgue, limbs too shaky to respond properly. 

Felix was sitting in a chair inside his closet, reading. He looked up as Locus entered, pushing his glasses up his nose. The thick rims shone from the overhead light as they moved. Felix set his book aside, standing up gracefully. He knelt beside Locus, cupping his chin.

“What happened, my little soldier?” He asked, sickly sweet concern coloring his voice. Locus didn't respond, letting Felix half carry, half drag him back to the shackles on the wall. “You're hurt.” Felix noted, seeing the painfully crooked fingers and toes. “Who did this to you?” 

“Sharkface.” Locus stared blankly at the opposite wall, not reacting when Felix turned his head towards him. 

“Oh, the big, bad shark?” Felix pulled out a tissue, wiping away the blood dripping over Locus’ chin. “And what, pray tell, did you do to get away from him?”

“I...I killed him.” Locus nodded jerkily. He felt Sam protesting, wanting to front and explain everything.

“You killed him?” Felix sounded impressed. He set Locus’ toe, watching his captive jerk at the pain. “How?” He moved to the damaged hand, touching it gingerly.

“Snapped his neck.” Locus’ mouth moved slowly, as if processing exactly what he'd done. He winced as Felix set both broken fingers quickly, taping them so they'd heal better.

“And then you came crawling back to me. Literally.” Felix stroked Locus’ cheek, delighting in how he nuzzled into the touch.

“I… They told me I'm splitting.” Locus glanced up at Felix, looking guilty. “I'm not, I'm not… I'm not.” 

“I think you are, Sam.” Felix whispered. He gently snapped the manacles back into place, watching Locus tug on his hair, struggling with the weight of the trauma he'd endured.

“I-I can't. I can't.” Locus shook his head. “My name is Locus.” He snapped suddenly, glaring up at Felix.

“No, your name is Sam.” Felix said quietly, fascinated by how much Locus had changed within the last month and a half. He jumped a little as Locus snarled, lunging at him as much as he could with the chains. “Sam!” Felix barked, striking him across the face.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry. He's so much stronger than me and he doesn't like you but I can't stop him he always gets me in trouble and I can't stop him.” Sam babbled, holding onto his own shoulders as if he was in the straitjacket.

“Shh, shh.” Felix hushed him. “It's alright, Samuel.” He cooed. “Shh, relax. You're not in trouble.”

Sam shivered, scratching at his shoulders. He whimpered when Felix pulled his hands away gently. He looked up at him with watery eyes, making another quiet noise as Felix wiped away the beginnings of tears.

“I’m s-sorry.” He stuttered. Felix shushed him once more, draping the straitjacket over his shoulders.

“Shh, let's get this back on and get you comfortable.” Felix coaxed, smiling as Sam nodded eagerly.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Felix returned to bathe Locus again. He was quicker, more efficient, and Locus guessed he had something else on his mind. He watched as Felix left once more, having put him in his straitjacket again. What he didn't know is that he hadn't tightened the straps enough, and Locus was already wiggling out of them.

“You're going to get us in trouble again.” Sam whispered, obviously frightened at the prospect. “I hate it when he's mad.”

“Shh, we have to get out of here." Locus finally freed one of his arms, using it to undo the straps from the outside of the jacket. He pulled the entire apparatus over his head when it was loose enough, tossing it to the side.

“You always say that, but we're never any closer to finding the way out. We just find more traps.” Sam protested as Locus headed for the elevator.

“Not this time.” Locus said adamantly. He pushed the button for the second floor, squaring his shoulders.

“But the glass-”

“We're not falling for that again.” Locus hissed. “I've got this, calm down.” He stepped out of the elevator, glancing around. Noting the hole in the wall where he'd fallen through a few weeks ago, he pushed on, heading to the end of the hallway and turning left. He followed the barely illuminated path till he reached the back wall, following it till he ran into another wall. He quickly determined he was in one of the housing areas. Locus turned to his left, opening the second door he came too. It was crushingly dark inside, but he moved forward anyway. 

With a sharp pop and a couple sick-sounding cracks, the floorboards gave way. Locus jumped, scrambling to reach stable ground. He slid on the wood, bare feet not getting enough traction to keep him upright. He fell through, hitting the ground on the floor beneath him and breaking through that as well before continuing his fall.

Sam was screaming, clawing desperately at the air. He gasped as he hit water, sinking until he hit concrete. The force of the drop knocked the wind out of him, and he inhaled water as he went down. Resting where he fell, Sam retreated, letting Locus front. He sat there, staring up at the single light above the surface. It flickered and danced with the motion of the waves. Locus focused on it through the tunnel vision encroaching on his sight.

Felix cussed, shoving through the security door. He dashed down the hallway, swiping his security pass go get through yet another door. Inside the room beyond, he could see the ripples on the pool's surface where Locus had fallen in.

“Sam!” He called, entering the large room. No answer. Felix rushed to the water’s edge, cursing again when he saw the figure resting below the surface. He stripped off his lab coat and shoes before diving in. Wood and concrete debris littered the water, making it hard for him to find Locus’ form. When he latched onto it, he shot up to the surface, dragging his captive to safety. He laid Locus out of his back, pressing his ear against his chest to listen for a heartbeat.

“Dammit!” Felix started CPR, counting his compressions carefully. He was wary of breaking Locus' ribs, unsure that he had the expertise to set them properly. “Dammit, Sam. Don't you dare die. I've worked so hard to protect you.” He snapped. “I've given everything for you.”

Locus choked, spitting out water. He vomited as Felix rolled him on his side, forcing up more water and bile. Felix cooed at him, rubbing his back in soothing circles. He grabbed Locus’ wrists as he tried to sit up, choking out a sob.

“Shh, pet.” Felix soothed. He let Locus cough up the last of the water before guiding him over to the hot tub. The water inside was no longer hot, but it was shallow, and Felix slipped in, pulling Locus in with him. At first Locus resisted, but went lax at a stern noise from Felix. He let Felix manhandle him so he was sitting between Felix's knees, back against his captor's chest. Felix wrapped one arm around Locus’ waist, using the other to pet Locus’ matted and dreadlocked hair as he cooed at him. “Shh, hush, just relax. You're okay. I'm taking care of you, I'm all you’ll ever need.”  
“I-I need you.” Locus repeated, making Felix smile. He closed his eyes slowly, relaxing a little.

“And what have you learned today, little soldier?’ Felix asked.

“That I can't escape… Y-you protect me. I n-need you.” Locus sighed into the affection. He leaned into Felix's hold when he was praised for the correct answer. He shivered, curling more into Felix in response to the cold. His lungs and chest burned from the strain of CPR. 

“You've had quite the day, my pet.” Felix whispered. “Time to go home?” He asked. Locus nodded. Felix hummed. “Do I have to restrain you?” He asked. Locus shook his head. He obediently followed Felix back to the morgue closet, hanging onto Felix's scrubs for stability. He let Felix chain up one of his ankles before moving as close to Felix's reading chair as he could and promptly falling into an exhaustion-induced sleep.


End file.
